thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150118151833
I'm awake. I heard something. For the third time tonight. I don't move. The last two times, it was nothing. Leaves. But this time, there's someone below me. I sneak a look. Michael. I relax. "Can't sleep either?" I call out. He jerks, looking up quickly and scrambling in a pocket in his hoodie. "Er, no. Can't sleep." I just about believe him. I scramble from the branch I've attached myself to, climbing to the floor and walking over. Michael's sitting on the floor, cross-legged. Fiddling with something in his eye. What do I do now? Why did I get up in the first place? "I was going to go on a run, if that's ok. I feel really restless." He’s got something in his lap. A notebook, by the looks of it. He flicks the page when he sees me looking, and there’s a scene of animals at a waterhole. It’s beautiful. No doubt, he showed me that one because it’s his best. But damn, any artist would be proud of that. He says it's fine. I can go on a run. I would have gone anyway, but still. "I'll tell the others where you are if they wake up." He says it like he doesn't expect me to think that anyway. Hmm. But he doesn't join me on my run, which I'm glad of. It's quite cool, the air. A few minutes later, I'm ready. I jog out of sight, and sprint when Michael and the others can't see me. Keep running. Running. I push myself, but I don't feel tired. Awake is much closer. I feel free. The horizon is turning golden, and the scenery is transformed. From dull to bronze, the grass and ground are like artwork, cast in metal. Beautiful isn't a word I would have used to describe Africa a few hours ago. I see a group of trees about 100 metres away. Well, I think I have time. I sprint over, and start fighting the branches of the trees, pretending they're living. By the looks of the bark, though, I'm definitely pretending. I fall deliberately a few times, pretending to have an opposition run into me. I swing my foot into the back of their knee, and pretend it doesn’t work, they don’t fall over – eventually, I’ve got quite a few escape tactics. Once more, someone’s punched me in the stomach. Painful to move, I pretend, I grab onto their arm and swing myself over them, landing behind the person. I pinch an area in the back of their neck, and ‘they’ topple over. Now, power. I focus on a rock and imagine it moving. It floats upwards, and I can reach out and grab it. I try again, harder this time, and a tree is pulled from the ground. I try on myself. I concentrate on moving, but nothing happens. Hmm. I try again with rocks and things, and I find out I can lift them, and fling them pretty accurately to a place quite a while away. Damn, Telekinesis is a cool power. I keep practising. And I find a pattern. I get a feeling of uplifting when I move something. Like I’m relieving whatever it is of something. I can’t figure out what, until suddenly – BAM – and I know it’s gravity. I can control gravity. So, with a new attempt at floating, I try myself. Can I float, fly even? And it works. Hell yeah! I shout, and slowly float to the ground. So, I’ve tried relieving gravity. And it looks as though I can change the source of it. Can I strengthen it? I land softly on the ground. I try pushing. Thinking of the rock, what was burdening it. And strengthen it. Suddenly, branches fall around me. Slamming hard against the floor, and snapping until they lay completely flat. Trees start bending. I try moving gravity upwards, the source somewhere in thin air. And the branches, rocks, leaves all fly upwards, curling and snapping until a ball of planty, rocky material is floating above me. The trees bend to face it. I laugh, this is amazing! And I realise I haven’t been affected by any gravity moving. Wait… what? Am I immune to my power? I try following gravity. Rather than what seems like ignoring the force, I try following it. And after a few tries, I’m shooting upwards. I collide with the branches, and, dishevelled, fall to the floor, rocks and branches raining down on top of me. I scream extremely girlishly, and laugh. I have a few scrapes, but nothing near serious. I have another idea. Can I ignore gravity a different way? I sprint at a tree. The straightest one I can see. And my feet leave the floor. Hit bark. Pound against the tree. I don’t look down, just straight ahead. And I’m suddenly at the top of the tree, perpendicular to the trunk. I kick off, using my hands as support as I cartwheel down the tree trunk. This is so much fun! and then, as I hit the floor, time is suddenly remembered. I feel breathless, and I should have been back with the others 20 minutes ago. So, I ignore my legs, ignore my lungs, and just think of my power as I run back to the others, ecstatic. My smile fades as I hear Hannah. She sounds just a bit more than worried. Terrified, maybe is more accurate. And it crosses my mind that my sister wouldn’t scream for me even if I was hours late. She’d trust me to get back. Michael would have told her where I am. So my sister’s shouts of “"Niamh! NIAMH!" aren't because I'm gone. '' So, what's the reason?'' The shrieks of sirens and flashes of red and blue answer me perfectly clearly.